Day of No Colors
by Craze Izumi
Summary: 偷偷喜欢着一个人到底是什么滋味?因为一场误会而错过了彼此又该何去何从? 配对:山本武x泽田纲吉
1. 纲篇

**Day of No Colors… ****纲篇（山纲，山狱？****）**

转眼间也有十年了，如今已正是成为十代首领的纲经过这几年的洗礼以不同往日。看着站在神父面前那位自己曾经暗恋的女孩幸福的对着她身边的男子微笑，纲为女孩能过找到自己的幸福感到欣慰。

到底是什么时候起，发现自己对京子的感情是更纯更简单的友情？想了想应该是当时听说京子交了男友时自己没想象中的悲伤那一刻起吧。。。似乎也是那时自己才看清了真正爱慕的对象。。。

那位能够让自己刚到安心，脸上常常带着微笑，热爱棒球的阳光少年---山本武。

回想起初次见面的时候，似乎当时就对山本有着崇拜之心。只是像自己这样的蠢纲，山本这么受欢迎一点不会注意到他的。。。可万万没想到在一次体育课时，山本竟然让自己这个蠢纲在他自己的队里。结果还是输了。。。果然又是自己一个人打扫了。这样想得自己，突然的听到那熟悉的声音，是山本。当时山本问了我问题，因为真的不知道该怎么做所以便说了："只能努力了吧？"

后来第二天一到学校就听说山本要自杀的事。。。当时心里想着的是："不会是我害的吧？"然后不知怎的，还像是被里包恩提到了山本面前。当时也是说了很多话。。。只记得当时好像说了："对不起，我真的不知道你的心情，再见。"转身，跳跑。。。"等一下，纲。"山本拉住了我，中心不足的自己便往后倒然后我们两人都双双得掉了下去，幸好当时里包恩及时射了死气弹。这便是我们友情的开端。

后来里包恩说想要山本加入彭哥列。第一反应便是反对，因为山本是我重要的朋友无论如何都不能拉他下水。可是没想到山本竟然答应了还把黑手党的事当成游戏？很想告诉山本不要加入。可是看着山本兴奋的表情最后还是放弃了，还有一点其实是应为心理的舍不得与贪恋。舍不得破坏他的想法，贪恋着和他在一起的每一刻。之后，无论是和骸的一战还是和XANXUS他们的一战山本都帮了很大的忙也受了很多的上，当然其他守护者也是。

然后京子交到男友了，就是当时，山本好象认为我会伤心所以上前安慰了自己，给了自己一个温馨的拥抱。。。扑通。。。扑通。。。可以感觉到当时自己的脸有点热热的。心里也出现了'好喜欢，真的好喜欢'吓了一跳便把山本给推开了。后来只要山本在自己的身边就会听到自己的心扑通，扑通的跳着。好大声，好大声。脸也不受控制的红着。

好喜欢，真的好喜欢也渐渐变成好爱，真的好爱。

可是。。。

似乎已经太迟了。

因为山本喜欢的。。。是狱寺吧？虽然两人平日每天都在吵架，但是他们其实很关心对方吧？而且两人也很有默契呢。想想也对，山本开始接近自己的时候，就是狱寺到来然后把自己当成十代首领之后吧？之后不是也有很多他们亲近的例子吗？想到这时眼泪就不由自主地掉了下来。心好痛，好痛。。。有种快要撕裂的感觉。

--------------------------------

不久彭哥列便遇到了一些难题，有好几个家族正在找彭哥列的麻烦。。。白兰所带领的家族数目前最难对付的敌对。不过正因为这样自己才没有时间想些有的没的。

这一天，里包恩和其他守护者都被派到其他地方去执行任务了，只剩下自己一个人，原本是这样没错。可当踏入房子时，便听到佣人们报道说："雨大人已经回来了，可是他好像不怎么高兴，喝醉了。"喝醉了？对佣人们说了句："没事了，你们下去吧。"便往山本的房间跑。

打开房门，果然真的在里面。好像没有感觉到我的到来，山本伤心的唤着："狱寺，我。。。不。。。让给你。。。"果然喜欢着的是狱寺吗？ "狱寺，我。。。"突然好像终于发现我的存在似的他上前将我抱在怀里，因为站不稳再次的双双倒下不过这次是在床上。我被他压在身下，开始有点紧张，可是他接下来所说的话让我无法思考，同时也听到心破碎的声音, 在唤了狱寺后他说了："。。。喜欢你，为什么你不是我的？好后悔。。。真的好后悔。。。当初应该把你带走。。。真的好爱你。。。唔。。。"说完后他便吻上自己的唇。眼泪不停的流着，好想告诉他我不是狱寺，我是纲吉啊。可是再次的不舍与贪恋使我没有这么做。就这样让他吻着，而自己也会吻着他。在心里道着歉'狱寺对不起就这么一天，把山本让给我吧!'这天晚上我在泪水，鲜血，呻吟中度过。

第二天一早，乘着山本还在熟睡时，撑着难过的身体尽量的把床打理好，穿上衣服然后走出了房间，走出房间的前一刻，转头看了山本一眼，泪再次忍不住地流下。回到了办公室，把该批的文件都批好，突然有人走了进来。汇报了些事，白兰想要见我？虽然知道是陷阱但还是叫来人回复说我会赴约。"那要不要让雨大人跟着受另一块去？"愣了愣，然后摆了摆手说："不用了他才刚从任务回来，这点小事我一人能应付。"过后我便一人赴行。

来到了赴约之地，果然是陷阱啊。。。之后我和白兰片开打起来。可是好像因为昨晚的事身体一直没能应用自如。不久身体应为受了太多的打击，支撑不住而倒下。。。好累，真的好累了。到下的前一刻世界的颜色也跟着消失，什么都看不到，听不到。不过好像又听到狱寺和山本喊着："十代目!!!""纲!!!!"

好像在看多一眼。。。只要多一眼就够了。可是眼睛怎么也打不开。想了想，这样就好了。

这样就好了。。。

只要山本和狱寺能过幸福。。。

就算离开了也没关系。

**完。**


	2. 山本篇

**Days of No Colors…山本篇（山纲，all纲）**

看着眼前躺在棺木里那娇小让他迷恋的人，如今只想得到恨与后悔这两个词。恨他更恨自己。后悔，为什么自己不早点把心意给说出来？说出来的话今天的一切或许就会有所改变。

爱他是从第一眼开始，娇小的，脆弱得让人想要护在怀里。不想让别人看见也不想让别人碰。自此他便开始计划。不让别人对他的兔子产生兴趣，故意考不及格好得到更多与纲独处的时间。可是计划在那转学生的到来全都破灭了。竟然计划破灭了那也只好开始正式行动。

而自己也真的这么做了。就在一次的体育课上，纲依然被大家落单的那个正如他所计划的一样，接下来就是让纲到自己的队里，当然这只是计划的开始。结果，自己的队果然输了而大家也真的照他所想的把打扫的事都交给纲。其实，就算纲在队里也不一定会输因为在怎么说队里还有自己。只不过不输的话他就没有留下来帮忙的借口了。打扫的时候，我们谈了很多。因为不知道要聊些什么所以便问他："。。。到底要怎样才能把棒球打好？"那时候他回答："只有努力了吧？"不知怎么得听了纲的话像中了魔法似的之后也真的努力拼命的练习了。可是却万万没想到首竟然会受伤。

后来不知怎的，自己不知觉就来到天台上，站到围栏外了。心理这时只有自杀的念头，在这世上对我来说最重要的处了纲就是棒球。手受了伤还能过打棒球吗？可是要是真的自杀了又有点舍不得因为纲也很重要。只要再等一下下，如果纲出现的话就不自杀了。后来纲果然出现了，当时自己说了什么完全不记得了，只记得当他说完："对不起，我真的不了解你的心情，再见。"然后逃跑后自己的手不由自主地拉住了纲的衣服。后来事情发生的很快我们都掉了下去然后刚突然的燃烧起来把我给救了。从此我们成了好朋友，我也有了待在纲身边的理由。

自杀事件发生的不久后，转学生突然来找我。在他打量我的同时自己也在打量他。其实狱寺这个人还蛮有趣的。要不是他也对纲怀有同样的心情，我们说不定会是很好的死党。在他打量着的同时身后突然传来那再熟悉不过的声音。纲好像很担心的跑了过来身后还跟着个小朋友。"纲，他是你弟弟吗？"然后就听到纲喊着："里包恩！"可是那小朋友好像不理他走到我面前。"你好！我是纲的家庭教师。你要不要加入黑手党？"黑手党是那黑手党吗？听了之后，哈哈大笑地说他真有趣。可是接下来他说的话让我有点失笑。"例外我们家族的首领是纲喔。"纲是黑手党的首领？之后只记得自己笑着回答："好像很有趣，也让我加入吧！"然后纲就对小朋友说："里包恩，山本只是我的朋友你不要拉他下水。"只是朋友吗？心有点痛呢。"没关系的啦，我们以前不也有过吗？英雄游戏？"对。。。游戏，我是个胆小的人所以为了能够留在纲的身边只好把所有的事都当成游戏。之后幸好顺利地通过考验，然后狱寺就跑过来说了什么左右手的话，其实我不想当什么左右手我只想当纲这一生最重要的人，不过看在狱寺是个有趣的人又保护了纲就逗逗他吧。

可是事情似乎往非常糟糕的地方走，当初只有狱寺时还可以放心可是后来续云雀恭弥后，六道 骸, XANXUS等人就开始平平出现。狱寺，了平，蓝波我还能过应付，可是云雀，六道，XANXUS这些人我实在没有把握。所以一直到了现在还在忍耐着和大家分享一个大空。

然后这一天我听到了狱寺与里包恩的谈话："我真的后悔了，无论如何我都要把十代目给带走，里包恩先生你不要阻止我。""要是蠢纲答应跟你走的话我也不阻止了。"不行！！就算要把纲给带走，那人也应该是我！过后不知道自己是怎么过的只知道喝了很多酒然后就回到了自己的房间。

回到了房间后脑里不断地回想起狱寺的话；"。。。我要把十代目给带走。。。"不行！我不会把纲让给你的，纲是属于我的。"狱寺。。。我。。。不让给你。。。"我不会把纲让给你们任何人的就算死了也一样。"狱寺。。。我。。。"突然感觉好像有人在房里转头一看，是纲！上前抱住他然后把他压在床上。纲，我"。。。喜欢你，为什么你不是我的？好后悔。。。真的好后悔。。。当初应该把你带走。。。真的好爱你。。。唔。。。"然后不由自主地吻了那想念已久的唇。真的好爱，好爱你。突然的感觉到对方好象有所回应，然后事情发生的很快，什么都听不到出了对方的呻吟声和彼此心的跳动声外什么都听不到。虽然知道这或许只是个春梦，不过我希望自己可以永远不要醒来。

第二天，当我醒来时头有点痛，但还是发现房间的不同，床单似乎被换过了。。。然后我在床的一角发现了我送给纲的耳环，耳环纲一直都有带着的。。。难道昨天的不是梦？有点高兴又有点害怕。马上把衣服穿好然后抛出了房外。一踏出房外便有人上前来招呼："雨大人，您终于醒了，首领刚才去赴了白兰的约。"白兰！这一定是陷阱。问了地点，想也不想的王地点赶去。在半路上碰到了狱寺。突然又种不好的预感便往大门跑去。

推开大门，看到的是永远也不会忘记的画面，纲全身带血的倒在地上。。。"纲！！这一刻没有时间注意别的事情只知道把眼前的人抱在怀里。医生。。。"对医生，要马上把纲带到医院。。。抱起纲便往外跑顾不得后面所传来的任何话。

之后还是没能把纲给救回来，这样回到家的我也不知道了。。。听不到也看不到周围的一切直到有人到了我面前把一封听说是纲要留给我的信。

看了信后感到像笑可是最后却抱着信大哭，老天真的是跟我开了个天大的玩笑啊

_亲爱的山本，_

_虽然现在说出口会给你带来困扰，可是这或许将是我最后的机会了。虽然知道你可能是爱着狱寺的。。。可是我还是要对你说'我爱你！'祝福你和狱寺。。。_

_永远包容着你的大空，_

_纲_

我喜欢狱寺？为什么会觉得我喜欢狱寺？我爱的明明一直都是你啊！"纲你给我回来!! 你这蠢蛋，给我回来！可恶！"

之后，纲的丧礼我没出息，因为我无法接受。。。接下来又有事情发生了。

十年前纲的出现为我带来了希望。。。既然没能保护好现在的纲至少要保护好眼前的这个。

过后'噗'的一声，眼前是十年前的场景。。。"十年前的我。。。好好的努力然后保护好你最重要的人吧！"

完。


	3. 番外 可爱腹黑与帅气单纯

可爱腹黑与帅气单纯（山纲/all纲/'晓'纲武）

呼呼深褐色凌乱的头发，娇小的身影在彭哥列'城堡'的走廊上跑着。来到目的地的门前，大力的推开大门，然后甜甜的大喊一声："爹地。。。"被喊'爹地'的男人停下手上的工作人后看向和自己长得一模一样的小人儿，心想'这下不妙'可是深为大人的自己怎么可以在一个比自己校20岁的人面前表现弱点，马上恢复镇定。"晓纲，有什么事吗？没人陪你玩吗？"

镜头转到被叫做'晓纲'的小人儿然后荧幕上突然出现小人儿的资料。

姓名：泽田晓纲

年龄：10+

身分背景：双胞胎的弟弟，爸爸是山本武，'妈妈'是泽田纲吉。因为长得像妈妈是彭哥列家族的宝贝。守护者们更是疼爱有加。。。善于利用自己的长相来要求守护者们来帮他做事。。。偏偏在阿纲面前没用所以。。。只有在阿纲面前才露出从他老爸那遗传到的腹黑本性。目前知道他是腹黑男的只有阿纲和里包恩。

你说 '阿纲不是死了吗？'啊难道我没说吗？十年前阿纲后来因为历史的改变不只没死还多呆了两个人一起从地狱回到了现世。问我为什么？单纯的故事需要。。。嘿嘿。。。

那回到我们晓纲这里。。。

"哥哥说他有事要忙，我当然的乖乖别吵他。恭弥叔叔和爸爸都有任务不在家，骸叔叔怪怪的我不喜欢，了平大叔很无聊，蓝波不在彭哥列，隼人叔叔我更他玩腻了。。。"

"十一代目。。。十一代目你怎么跑到这来？十代目在做事会打扰到他喔！"

"没什么啦隼人叔叔，我只是有事要找爹地。"晓纲甜甜的说着听得阿纲满脸黑线

"我说隼人啊。。。十一代的事又还没有定下案来，你怎么就开始叫晓纲十一代了？"

"晓纲首领长得这么像十代目，连个性也一模一样，他来当再适合不过了。。。 "_隼人你们真的完全误会了。_

"要是让哥哥当的话还得了，张得那么想那棒球的，我看连个性也跟他那老爸一样腹黑。。。"听了狱寺的话，阿纲看了看小儿子的脸。。。狱寺越讲晓纲的脸就有多难看。。。_以后的隼人你自求多福吧我在这里为你祷告。_

"好了啦，隼人。晓纲不是还有事要和我谈吗？你先下去吧。能过休息就尽量休息，守护者的工作都比其他人辛苦的。"

"是我知道了，非常感谢十代目的关心，我实在太感动了！"说完后狱寺便离开了房间。

所以房间里现在只剩下阿纲和晓纲两个人。。。

"我说你不会真的整你的隼人叔叔吧？"

"看我心情吧！只要是说哥哥坏话的人我都很像整死他们呢。"甜蜜的笑了笑。_好可怕的笑容。。。真的事我儿子吗？_

突然房门被打开，虽然小小年纪却已经长得很帅气有着一张和山本武一样的脸孔的人跑到了阿纲面前。

"晓武，有什么事吗？"阿纲抱起晓武然后温柔的问道。

镜头转到被叫做'晓武'的小人儿然后荧幕上突然出现小人儿的资料。

姓名：山本晓武

年龄：10+

身分背景：双胞胎的哥哥，依然的爸爸是山本武，'妈妈'是泽田纲吉。因为张得像爸爸从小就被欺负到大，守护者们都很喜欢找他麻烦。。。也因此染他感受到所谓的差别待遇，虽然本人不怎么晓得。因为张得像爸爸，又爱棒球又爱微笑所以被认定为继承了山本的腹黑。其实他的个性更像阿纲，迟钝的很。。。不过还好两兄弟都蛮会读书的。

镜头回到甜蜜的抱在一起的父子。。。啊不对应该是母子才对。

原本看见哥哥很高兴的某人，在看到抱在一起的两人后。死命的瞪着自己的爹地。

_--__爹底你干嘛抱着哥哥啊？要抱等爸爸回来了你去抱爸爸啦。_

_-__干嘛？难道连自己的儿子都不能抱吗？_

_--__敢更我抢晓武，就算是爹地我也不会客气的。_

_-__你认为你爸爸和叔叔们会放过你吗？_

_的确虽然自己张得像爹地，可是毕竟不是本尊难说要是自己整爹地的话他们不会对付自己，_[哼，这次我认输，不是不会有下次了，爹地

看着做出房门的小儿子阿纲心想，_他会不会也来整自己啊？_

"爹底你很冷吗？晓纲怎么了最近讲话都怪怪的。。。"

"讲话怪怪的？他都跟你说了什么？"

"恩。。。'哥哥我们要一辈子在一起喔'，'哥哥我会变得很强然后保护你的！'还有'我会当个很好的攻的你就当我的受吧'差不多这样。"

"最后那句你答应了？你知道他的意思吗？"阿纲激动的问。

"答应了！虽然不知道他的意思不过弟弟那时候用大大的眼睛求情很难拒绝。"晓武有点不好意思地搔了搔后脑。

"天为什么你要遗传到我的'很难拒绝别人的要求阿'？"

"对了，爹地我要和朋友去打棒球可以吗？"

"啊？喔可以阿，晓纲也一起吗？"

"没有啊，就我和一些朋友。"

"好吧可是小心点。。。"

当儿子走出了房门后，阿纲有点激动的搔了搔头，"为什么会这样子啊。。。"

"什么怎样子？"身后传来熟悉的声音，然后是熟悉的拥抱。

"你怎么回来了? 任务完成了？"

"因为想你就赶快把任务完成了，哈哈不过没想到却看到一些有趣的事呢！"

"啊！你一直都在这里吗？"

"晓纲进来时才刚到而已。"

"那你说我们的儿子怎么办啊？"

"没办法吧，你也知道晓纲他决定的事是不会改变的，而且他的腹黑程度更里包恩有的比我可不敢跟他作对。"

"不过没想到他比我还厉害阿。计划了就直接行动。哈哈阿纲我们的儿子们真有趣。"突然邪念一起，山本在阿纲耳边轻轻吹气。"要不要在生个儿子还是女儿？"一瞬间阿纲的整个脸都发红了。在两人快要接吻的时候门被突然的撞开。

"我不管你们做什么，可是要是你们敢生个弟弟或妹妹来跟我抢晓武的话。。。嘿嘿，你们就看着办吧！"事情过的太快了，阿纲还来不及反应，小儿子又一溜烟的跑掉了。

"呵呵，阿纲我们继续。。。一定要在生个弟弟还是妹妹给他们两个。 "_敢打扰我和阿纲就算是我儿子也不行，你的腹黑可是遗传自我，比腹黑我会输？开玩笑_

"可是。。。"

"哈哈。。。没关系的，想想做父母的怎么可以被孩子压在头上，而且晓武会很高兴喔。"就这样两人在'啊啊。。。嗯嗯' 的呻吟里度过一个晚上。

------------------------------------

一年后。。。彭哥列又加入了一个新成员。

从此家里也上演了'父子的暗争明斗'这出戏码。

-----------------------------------

九年后。。。彭哥列的另一名腐女出现了

姓名：泽田爱

年龄：10+

身分背景：爸爸是山本武，'妈妈'是泽田纲吉。因为长得像妈妈是彭哥列家族的另一个宝贝。守护者们更是疼爱有加。。。哥哥们也非常疼爱她，不过有时会被二哥欺负，有着妈妈的单纯和爸爸的腹黑。。。因为是女孩子所以都是被阿姨（小春，京子等。。。）们带大的所以传染到了腐女个性。还常常帮二哥把一些围绕在大哥身边的女人扫除了。。。

彭哥列依旧上演着'山本武和守护者的战斗'，'晓纲整死人不眨眼 '，'山本武和泽田晓纲父子的暗争明斗'，'女王纲发威'，'腐女扫除大哥身边苍蝇大作战'等精彩的戏码，不看可惜。。。

完


End file.
